


Guinea

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: The pizza's taking a long time to get there, and Nico decides to grab a snack.AKA: My Spanish teacher used a weird word, so I wrote a ficlet about it.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Guinea

Thomas stretched as the credits rolled, seeing Nico do the same thing out of the corner of his eye. His heart fluttered. It was only their second movie of the night, but they had already eaten their way through the popcorn, and the pizza was supposed to have gotten there by now. Thomas wondered if it would be rude to check the app again.

“That was so good. You have a great taste in movies,” Nico said, turning and smiling at Thomas. Thomas felt his heart flutter again, just as his stomach growled. He was grateful that Nico’s darkened living room hid his blush.

“Ah, thank you,” Thomas said.

Nico giggled, “So, when’s the pizza getting here?”

“Let me check,” Thomas said, pulling out his phone, “15 minutes.”

“I’m going to get a snack. Do you want anything?” Nico asked.

“Oh, uh, sure!” Thomas replied.

Nico got up and walked over to the kitchen, flipping on the lights. “What do you want? I have...a lot of fruit. Do you like...ugh, what’s the English word? Guinea?”

Thomas froze. Guinea? Guinea pig?

“Banana! That’s what they’re called. Do you like bananas?”

“Oh, yeah,” Thomas said, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Nico flipped off the lights and walked back, handing Thomas a banana, as they turned back to the tv to decide what to watch next.


End file.
